Marlene Wizard
Marlene Wizard Quote: Magic can either help or destroy. I prefer the first one, don't you? Character Profile Parent: Merlin Parent Story: King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table Age: 15 Alignment: Icon-Roybel Roybel Roommate: Ally Camelot Secret Heart's Desire: To be the best friend and loyal sidekick to Ally Camelot, but I sort of want to be something else, too. My "Magic" Touch: I can cast spells and pull anything out of my magic hat! :) Storybook Romance Status: Nah. Oh "Curses!" Moments: I am a tiny bit mad. Only a little. Favorite Subject: Wizardry. I am a future wizardess, after all. Least Favorite Subject: Hexonomics. Best Friends Forever After: Ally is my closest friend, but I also have Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter, too! :) Marlene Wizard is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by Half-blood Fairytale Girl. She is a Roybel because she is still quite indecisive about her destiny. She wants to be a loyal friend to Camelot's future queen, Ally Camelot, but she also wants her own destiny. Contentshide 1 Character 1.1 Personality 1.2 Appearance 2 Fairy Tale 2.1 How the Story goes... 2.2 How Marlene comes In... 3 Relationships 3.1 Family 3.2 Friends 3.3 Pet 3.4 Romance 4 Outfits 5 School Schedule 6 Trivia 7 Quotes 8 Notes 9 Gallery Character Edit Personality Edit Marlene is a little bit mad, but she is very sweet, loyal and will have your back no matter what. She gives hexcellent advice to Ally and tries to help her and other people with their problems. She also loves reading and painting. Appearance Edit Marlene has long white hair with a purple streak running from her fringe and down her long hair, like Cerise Hood. She has pale skin and blue eyes. She wears a purple shirt with white, five-pointed stars around the edges of the hem, neckline and sleeves, a purple tulle skirt with white, five-pointed stars all over the skirt, white fishnet stockings, purple heels with stars as the heel and black fingerless gloves. She also has a pointy, star-studded wizard hat tipped on the right side of her head. She keeps her magical scepter at her side at all times. Fairy Tale Edit Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. How the Story goes... Edit Dunno. How Marlene comes In... Edit Merlin met an unknown wizardess, they fell in love, married and had Marlene. Merlin's wife was captured and held hostage by evil giants, Merlin did everything in his power to find her, but he could not. Heartbroken, Merlin gave up, sure his wife had died. He sent Marlene to Ever After High and still protects her, afraid that she might disappear like her mother. Relationships Edit Marlene is waiting for the perfect person. Family Edit Her dad and mum, who is still alive and trying to get back to her husband and daughter. Friends Edit Ally Camelot is her best friend forever after, but Madeline Hatter is the only one who understands her madness and Raven Queen shares the magic. She also has a close relationship with Lulu Lake, daughter of the Lady of the Lake. Pet Edit She has an adorable pet dragon named Star. Romance Edit TBA Outfits Edit Legacy Day: Marlene's hair is in a braid and she has her pointy wizard hat tipped on the right side. She wears a long, purple, star-studded cloak, but she shortened it to the knee and wears black fishnet stockings underneath. She has black boots and a black belt. Getting Fairest: Marlene's hair is in a messy braid. She has a star-studded pointy nightcap on her head, a purple, starry robe and fluffy star slippers. School Schedule Edit 1st Period: Wizardry 2nd Period: Wizardry 3rd Period: Hexonomics 4th Period: Science and Sorcery 5th Period: Cooking Class-ic 6th Period: Grimmnastics Trivia Edit Her birthday is October 20th. Her favourite food is dark chocolate truffles. Quotes Edit "I am magically mad. And proud of it." "Raven is fairy brave. I would've never done anything like that." "I know it's not my job to be giving advice, but when I see someone sad or hurt, I help!" "Oh, Ally, you should try the tea at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. Totally off the page!" Notes Edit TBA Gallery Edit Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Arthurian Legend